


Uno más

by Itakry_Fuentes



Category: D Gray Man, D.Gray-man
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Happy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itakry_Fuentes/pseuds/Itakry_Fuentes
Summary: Era su aniversario de estar juntos y Kanda decide prepararle una sorprensa a su novio, que sera?
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Debitto, Kanda yuu/Devit





	Uno más

El cielo era claro con tan solo algunas nubes surcándolo, el sol empezaba a esconderse dejando un tierno atardecer de mediados de primavera, los inicios de este atardecer invitaban a los niños a jugar en el parque donde sus madres podrían apreciar mejor las vistas de aquel pequeño pueblo alejado de las grandes ciudades en algún sitio de las tierras americanas.  
—Por favor, solo quiero uno —un chico a principio de sus veintes ojos verdes, cabello oscuro y tez pálida veía con ilusión su tienda preferida de golosinas que se encontraba solo a algunos metros de distancia.  
—No —quien acompañaba a aquel chico, era un joven de ojos y largos cabellos del color del ébano y con tal vez unos diez centímetros más de altura que el contrario , ambos regresaban de un paseo por el pueblo.  
—Solo uno es lo único que pido —se detuvo frente a la tienda de dulces observando la gran variedad de caramelos que ofrecían pensando en cual compraría si lograba convencer al otro.   
—Siempre dices eso y siempre quieres más de uno —llevaban bastante tiempo de conocerse y sabia bien las mañas del más bajo— no es bueno para tu salud, vámonos.  
—¡Mira! Están a mitad de precio, debemos aprovechar.  
—Todavía tienes en la casa.  
—Pero son pocos.  
—No  
—Por favor.  
—He dicho que no —tras eso retomo su camino, el azabache no quería decirlo pero tenía cierta prisa por regresar a su casa, no era que no deseara complacer a su chico pues amaba la forma en que la alegría lo llenaba cuando cedía ante sus caprichos pero si entraban a la tienda tardarían mucho en salir y eso era tiempo que no tenia.  
—Vamos Yuuuuu —el más bajo no quería darse por vencido por lo que cual niño pequeño comenzó a sacudir y jalonear del brazo a su acompañante.  
—Basta pareces un mocoso...bueno eres uno —no importaba que solo fuera un año mayor el de ojos claros, era más maduro sin duda.  
—Pooor faaavooor —alargando de aquella manera las vocales solo podía conseguir una cosa, o terminaba con la poca paciencia del azabache y conseguía que le dejara comprar golosinas, o igualmente terminaba con su paciencia pero le gritaba, eran las únicas opciones.  
—¡Maldita sea, te dije que no! —con dicha frase logro que su acompañante dejara de pedir caramelos y molestarlo en el proceso aunque no sin que antes este le mostrara el dedo medio de la mano.  
Aunque se produjo un pequeño silencio hasta que salieron del pueblo y una vez que se encaminaron por el bosque la charla se reanudo no importaba la forma en que Yuu Kanda le respondiera a su amante, Debitto ya se encontraba acostumbrado a la personalidad del otro por lo que aquellas muestras de agresividad no le molestaban aunque eso no evitara que en su mente planeara jugarle una pequeña venganza por no cumplir sus caprichos.  
Caminaron durante un rato antes de llegar a un pequeño lago junto una cabaña donde ambos vivían, durante el transcurso Debitto había vuelto a su forma de Noé de manera que estuviera más cómodo con su propia apariencia. Tres años antes ambos habían decido dejar sus respectivas organizaciones para fugarse juntos a un lugar donde nadie los conociera y donde pudieran ser felices juntos, por suerte no había aparecido ningún akuma en el pueblo al que solían acudir, el mismo donde Debitto habia conseguido un trabajo de mesero en un restaurante, pues de lo contrario tendrían mucho problemas.   
En esos años viviendo juntos pocas cosas habían cambiando Kanda seguía siendo el mismo espadachín con malhumor y poca paciencia que siempre había sido y Debitto por su lado aunque ahora era algo más responsable aun mantenía ese carácter relajado, alegre y bastante infantil la mayoría del tiempo sin embargo su relación seguían siendo solida y estable a la vez que cada día se volvía mas fuerte.   
Al momento de entrar a su hogar Kanda dejo al menor entrar primero causándole una enorme pero grata sorpresa, en la sala donde antes había una mesa ahora había un montón de flores en todo su esplendor formando las palabras "Feliz aniversario", había sido un día ajetreado en el restaurante y el moreno había olvidado por completo que fecha era de inmediato se sintió mal no solo había olvidado su propio aniversario de noviazgo con el japonés si no que tampoco le había hecho ningún regalo e incluso le hizo pasar un disgusto poco antes.  
—Yuu...yo lo siento...  
—No importa, acompáñame a la cocina.  
Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, el noé nuevamente se sorprendió pues en medio de la mesa había un pastel cubierto de glaseado de chocolate con la frase "Estoy loco por ti" escrita en medio, se encontraba verdaderamente feliz con el detalle de su novio pero seguía sin tenerle nada preparado así que una vez más volteo para ver al ex-exorcista para que este diera una negación con la cabeza y acto seguido le tomara de la mano guiándolo hacia el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de ambos.  
El pasillo al igual que los dos espacios anteriores de la casa mantenían un detalle para el menor, a todo el largo del corredor había letreros contando la historia de la pareja; "Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro, casi te mato" decía el primero para el moreno aquella fue una de sus mejores batallas no porque ganara porque en aquella ocasión no se encontraba con su gemelo y el espadachín le dio una paliza por completo si no porque significo el inicio de algo nuevo y maravillo; "Tu expresión de dolor despertó algo dentro de mí y no era satisfacción""Después de mucho pensarlo supe lo que era" Debitto no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a su novio todo frustrado sin darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos; "Hace mucho que no sentía aquel sentimiento""Recuerdas nuestro primer beso" aquel primer beso sí que lo recordaba el noé estaba junto a su hermano cuando vio al espadachín a lo lejos entonces corrió para alcanzarlo abandonando a su hermano en el proceso y una vez que estuvo junto al mayor simplemente lo beso y luego huyo antes de que pudiera atacarlo con su inocencia, "Cuando empezamos a salir" ese momento había sido bastante tierno sin duda, "No te toque más allá de los besos y leves caricias hasta que fuiste mayor de edad" según el moreno eso fue muy lamentable, "Recuerdas nuestra primera vez" el menor nunca imagino que el exorcista pudiera llegar a ser tan delicado y cuidadoso, "Nuestra primera navidad juntos", "Cuando nos escapamos" aunque aquella fue una decisión muy difícil ha sido hasta ahora la mejor de su vida , "Cuando encontramos este lugar" había sido pura suerte y les dio mucho trabajo para volverla habitable pero ahora era suya, ahora esa su hogar.  
Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Kanda la abrió para su pareja dándole una última sorpresa, en el suelo frente a la cama yacían mas flores, rosas en esta ocasión formando un corazón.  
— ¿Te gusta? —el mayor al estar a espaldas de otro no podía ver su reacción.  
—No...—fue un susurro débil sin embargo fue fácil de escuchar en medio del silencio que reinaba, al oír aquella respuesta el corazón de Kanda se detuvo por un momento— ¡me encanta!  
Debitto volteo para quedar frente a su pareja encontrándose con una expresión bastante consternada ante eso el noé no pudo evitar reír mientras se lanzaba en brazos del otros pasando los propios por detrás del cuello de su novio y besando alegremente aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, poco pasó antes de que el japonés saliera de su leve shock para abrazar muy fuerte a su amante y regresarle los besos que le regalaba.   
—Casi me das un infarto —dijo una vez que se separaron.  
—Perdón —fue la contestación entre risas— tu me diste todo esto y yo no te tengo nada preparado.  
—Quédate a mi lado un año más a mi lado y permíteme hacerte feliz.   
—¿Uno más? ¿Solo uno?  
—Tal vez más años.  
—Toda la vida si quieres —se dieron otro beso aunque este más corto que el primero— Feliz aniversario.  
—Feliz aniversario.  
—Te amo Yuu —un beso más— por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?  
—Tal vez tuve un poco de ayuda —Kanda había sido ayudado por Jasdero, uno de los pocos conocidos anteriores que sabían de su ubicación, para organizar todo— pero eso no importa por ahora —termino el mayor volviendo a besar a su pareja aunque en esta ocasión fue en la frente.  
El moreno nuevamente tomo la iniciativa besando y guiando al espadachín hacia la cama si no le había dado un regalo de aniversario podría por lo menos darle una gran noche de placer. Yuu no se negó ante la iniciativa de su novio si no al contrario pues aprovecharía cada momento, lo amaría como debía de ser tal vez incluso seria un poco rudo sabia que le gustaba al otro.  
Desde un principio ambos sabían que sería complicado, que su relación era un tabú bastante grave, que cualquiera que se enterara los vería como enfermos y paganos sin embargo eso no disminuían lo que sentían por el otro, cualquier creencia, religión, organización o guerra estaba por debajo de sus sentimientos y ambos aprovecharía cada momento que pudieran pasar juntos, cada día, semana, mes y cada año pues nunca sabrían hasta cuando ya no podrían tener uno más.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada muchas gracias por leeeer <3.  
>  Esta es la edición/2da versión de lo que antes era un drabble, tengo varios viejos escritos de diferentes animes y tengo toda la intención del mundo de re-escribirlos y publicarlos.  
>  Créanme cuando digo que antes esto era una basurita, pero fue una de mis primeras basuritas terminadas, ok? Así que me sentí bastante bien realizándolo nuevamente. Espero les gustara y ya no sea tan "basurita" creo que me quedo bien, no sé ¿ustedes que dicen?  
>  El fandom de DGM está actualmente muy muerto, yo pertenezco a él como desde el 2014 aprox. y es triste ver a un fandom morir lentamente(?) en especial cuando es de un anime que significa mucho para mí, y ni se hable de la shipp ¡Es muy poco conocida! En especial después de la aparición de Alma (Alma bb ;-;) de cualquier forma esto es como un pequeño tributo(?) jajaja   
>  Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas muchas gracias por leer, cuídense, se les quiere <3


End file.
